The Mysterious Maiden
by Henny Pennywise
Summary: What do a certain group of wizard have in common? Who is this mysterious maiden and what has Hermione got to do with this story?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note.  
  
I do not own the following characters. Namely J.K.Rowling does. Although the story is mine. I own copy write to it. I am just using the characters as toys (get your mind out of the gutter.) for my imagination. Please read and review. Each Chapter is told by as follows  
  
*Albus Dumbledore  
  
*Cornlius Fudge  
  
*Rubeus Hagrid  
  
*Argus Flich  
  
*Arthur Weasley  
  
*Severus Snape  
  
*Lucius Malfoy  
  
*Gilderoy Lochart  
  
*Sirius Black  
  
*Remus Lupin  
  
*The Mysterious Maiden  
  
Henny Pennywise. xx 


	2. Chapter One

A Mysterious Maiden??  
  
By  
  
Henny Pennywise  
  
Albus Dumbledore's witness account.  
  
As one gets to my age or maybe older. They must hold to their memories. I had a happy childhood, loved being a student at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Also a teacher and now a Principal.  
  
But of course you would be wondering about this mysterious nymph?  
  
I first meet her when I was Headboy of Hogwarts. I was a mere seventeen.  
  
Walking down the deserted hallways on a gentle spring night. I had just wished my beau Olga McDonald good night. It was eerily quiet, I kept walking past the old gargoyle with the hump, past the sleeping portraits at the end of the corridor, stood a beautiful young woman, her hair was wild honey brown, like the ones I saw drawn in a book. I figured it was a nymph by the clothes she was wearing which barely hid her naked form. Her eyes were a warm brown and she seemed a bit lost.  
  
"Can I help you?" I asked gently.  
  
"Excuse me, I am looking for Mister Albus Dumbledore, do you know where I can find him?" Her voice was softly spoken from those cherry coloured lips which gave me a.a what is the word feeling, that is the word a feeling I never expected from the south of my body. I know that nymphs are related to veelas, they both can seduce the strongest victim by their sexual prowess.  
  
I tried to answer but I could only add a nod. Finally I found my voice.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore is me." I said pointing to myself. "Can I help you?" I repeated again.  
  
Those eyes lit up and her hands found my shoulders. "I have found you, I need you to do me a favour?"  
  
I was totally enthralled that someone like this being want to be with me. I forgot all about Olga.  
  
"Anything." I managed to say like a lovesick puppy.  
  
"Could you give me some relief? It's just that I have no one to give me relief. Are you willing to help me? Mister Albus Dumbledore?" She ran her fingers in my hair, whispering huskily Albus Dumbledore.  
  
I don't know what came over me I had never been with anyone physically. Oh there were a few kisses here and a few caresses there, but nothing to feel the delicous pleasure of flesh from the opposite sex.  
  
Slowly she guided me to an empty class room, she had a wand and locked the door and soundproof the room.  
  
She came to me and muttered a spell and I found myself and her in our natural form. My I could sense she was looking at my hard penis. Slowly she walked up to me "Lay down." She commanded. I obeyed her. "My my my who would of thought that Albus Dumbledore would have a body like this.?" She kneeled down beside me and lowered her lips to mine. The warm breath coming from her, she slowly licked my lips tell I finally allowed access. It was the most breathless kiss I had ever and will ever have. It would not be the last kiss from our mysterious nymph.  
  
Her hands soft and warm ran down my chest and playfully teased my aching cock. Cupping my balls she rubbed them and softly squeezed them.  
  
Looking into my eyes she muttered "You like that don't you Albus Dumbledore" I watched as she went to my throbbing cock, she gave me an impish grin and lowered her lips to it. Her tongue licking the top of the head, flicking the piss hole, then when I thought I was going to cum, She put the whole of my cock in her throat I did not see her face only the masses of wild hair.  
  
She came back up for air, grabbing my hands she placed them on her well formed breasts, they were not big, nor were they small. Just a good hand/mouth full. Her big nipples were hard and the same colour of her cherry lips.  
  
"I want you to be my baby and suck on mummy's breast okay Albus. Pretend that I am your mummy who is going to feed you." She breathed heavily.  
  
I placed my mouth onto her nipple and began to suckle her teat. She was making low moans in her throat and stroking my hair. "Your such a good boy Albus." She praised me like I was only a child.  
  
I felt her pull back and spread her legs. I was shocked to learn that women have so much wetness from there pussys. It was on the inside of her thighs.  
  
"Do you want to taste me? I want you to lick my pussy, and suck on the little knob which can be found down there."  
  
I smelled the aroma, it was not like what the other boys said. I expected it to smell like fish, instead a flowery smell came forth. I licked her vagina, licking and tasting her womanhood, I found her little knob twitching I gave it a flick and her hips went up into the air.  
  
Those hands went back into my hair. Grabbing and pulling. "That's enough Albus. I want your cock inside me. Lay back down." I was confused I thought the man had to be on top. Straddling my thighs she lowered herself. The tightness enveloping my cock, I knew I need to come. How was I going to hold back. She started to move up and down, her rhythm went from slow to fast. Her cunt pulling my cock up with each thrust I knew I could not hold on any longer as if knowing on que that I was coming she let out a loud cry that could beat a banshees any day. That's when I came inside of her. We were covered in sweat, she slid of me, resting her head onto my shoulder.  
  
"Thank you Professor." She breathed catching her breath.  
  
"I am no Professor?" I chuckled  
  
The last sound I heard before I fell into Morpheas arms was her gentle breathing.  
  
The following morning, I woke to expect she would be there. I did not get her name, know who she was. She left a piece of parchment reading  
  
Dear Albus Dumbledore Thank you for last night. I really needed it. See you next week. Same time and place. G  
  
And you know what she kept her promise. 


End file.
